


The Good Ending or Why am I here?

by The_Scribe_Of_Old



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddys : Sister Location
Genre: Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scribe_Of_Old/pseuds/The_Scribe_Of_Old
Summary: Plushtrap wakes up in a weird box. Wait, why is he named Plushtrap? Why are there sirens outside? And WHATEVER HAPPENED TO HIS BODY!?NOTE : I am not a native English speaker, do not expect good grammar and spelling. I write this because i had an idea and i was inspired.Also everything is fine, no murderous animatronics but they are possesed, just Mike running his pizzeria and Plushtrap trying to help.
Relationships: No romantic relationsips
Kudos: 7





	The Good Ending or Why am I here?

He heard sirens. His eyes opened, he immediatly saw that it was dark, and he couldnt move too much. "What happened?" He asked himself. He remembered a car crash, and now hes here. There was no way that it could be a hospital. "Is this Limbo? Or the Afterlife?"

He moved his hands and he heard something rustling noise. "Is this paper? Why does it smell of cardboard and fresh paint?" He reached with his hand upwards and it touched cardboard. Why is he in a box?

Some time later he manage to climb out. Why was everything so big? He was clearly outside, in this box. But how and why that happened. His also seemed to hear more, much much more, and he could see through the darkness of the night like it was daytime.  
He found his answer when he saw his relfection in a puddle. He is a roborabbit now. "What the hell?" Then it hit him. He died today and now he is a child sized robo rabbit named Plushtrap. His mind was also flooded with knowledge about animatronics and robotics in general. He climbed back into the box and started to think what to do next. 

NOTE : Its a short first chapter so the story itelf is saved in the Archive.


End file.
